The War of the Worlds
by Dramatic Stories
Summary: Based off of War Of the Worlds. Invaders from the red planet, attack Equestria, sending everypony into panic, and despair. Without their friends, who fled, Twilight and Spike fight to survive the devastation brought to them.
1. The Eve of war

**War from space**

* * *

Spike walked out on to the balcony, where Twilight was quietly observing the moon from her telescope. Spike looked up at the sky, observing all the stars scattered in the sky.

"Whatchu looking at Twilight?"Spike asked.

"Observing the moon."Twilight responded looking away from the telescope. "It's a great night for it too. The sky's clear, it's a full moon…It can't any better."She finished, as she looked back into the telescope, accidentally knocking a little to the left.

The telescope was now facing the red planet, the ancient astronomers names Mars. As she looked, a green flash, flared out from the red planet. Twilight gasped, and looked back.

A green flare, was flickering, shining next to Mars, leaving a green mist behind it. Suddenly, there was another flash, and a second flare had appeared following the first one. Twilight slowly backed away, with wide eyes, and a mind now filled with curiosity.

"Twilight?"Spike called. "Are you okay?"

"I…I have to go."Twilight said running downstairs.

* * *

"_I have to find Doctor Whooves, he's the only astronomer in Ponyville."_I thought to myself as I ran. The streets of Ponyville, were empty, as all the residence were locked away in there homes, not knowing what was happening. Finally, I made it the observatory, where fortunately, he was there. "DOCTER!"I yelled running up to him.

"Whoa, slow down. What seems to be the problem?"

"Have a look."I said, as I begun operating the large telescope in the observatory. The large device, slowly made its way towards mars, where Doctor Whooves looked through.

"Well?"He asked.

"Well what?"

"What is you want me to see?"

"That! Don't you see it. The green flare coming from mars."

"That? What about it. It can't be anything to dangerous can it?"He asked. "Do you know what it is?"

I said quietly back, "No…that's why I came here. Thanks for your help anyways."I said walking out. Doctor Whooves assured me that there could be no living thing, on that remote, forbidding planet.

* * *

"The chances of anything coming from mars, are a million to one."I said. I repeated this to myself over and over again, telling myself not to worry about a single thing. But that's how it was for the next ten nights. Two green flares, spurting up from mars, each one getting bigger as the nights progressed.

On the eleventh night, there was a massive green glow in the sky, and a loud crash was heard. I got up and looked out my window, and saw nothing…so…I quietly, and nervously went back to sleep.

In the morning, there was a huge crater nearby the outside of Ponyville. Ponies gathered around it, to observe the shiny cylinder that lay there. The large metallic cylinder was a full thirty yards across.

Doctor Whooves walked up to it closer to examine it, when suddenly, a faint, low, scratching of metal was heard. Everyone looked to the right, where the cylinder was higher above the ground, to see the top was beginning to unscrew.

Doctor Whooves feared there was a pony inside trapped, and trying to escape, and rushed quickly to help. The intense heat stopped him before he could burn himself on the metal. I walked back into town, to buy the paper to see if anything about the cylinder had been printed. The railway station had trains coming and going, and the daily routine of eating, sleeping, and living, still going on.

I went back to the library to read the paper, as the ponies continued on. In the late afternoon, I went out again to go to the crater, in which the cylinder lay. A large crowd was now gathered around the cylinder, hypnotized by the unscrewing. Two new feet of shiny new projectile appeared, before suddenly, the lid fell off. *CRASH*

Two luminous, disc like eyes, appeared above the rim, and a huge, rounded bulk, larger then a bear, rose up slowly, glistening like wet leather. Its lipless mouth quivered, and slathered, and snake like tentacles rived as the clumsy body heaved and pulsated.

A few young colts crept closer to the pit, as a tall funnel rose from the machine, before an invisible ray of heat, leapt from man to man, and there was bright glare, as each was instantly turned to fire.

Every tree and bush went up in flames, from the touch of this, savage, un-earthly heat ray. Ponies, now fled the field, as the heat ray kept on firing. I was swept away with them, as my heart was racing. I had a fear, that as I was on the verge of safety, this mysterious death would leap at me, and strike me down.

At last, I reached my library, where Spike was trembling, and wide eyed. "What's going on Twilight?"His shaky voice asked.

"Nothing…"I lied. "Nothing at all."

"Are you sure, I heard screaming."

"Don't worry about it…Just…get some rest."

"But it's not even six o clock."I ignored his last sentence, before going up to my room, where I fell into a restless, haunted sleep..


	2. The fighting machine

**Chapter 2. The Artillery colt, and the fighting machine.**

* * *

I awoke to alien sounds of hammering coming from the martains. Again, I hurried to the railway station to buy the paper. Around me, the daily routine of life, working, eating, sleeping, was yet again as normal as ever.

On Horsell Common, the Martains continued hammering and stirring, sleepless, and indefatigable, on work upon the machines they were making. Now and then a light, like the beam of spotlight swept the common, and the heat way, was ready to follow.

In the afternoon, a company of soldiers came through, and deployed cannons on the edge of the common, to form a cordon. At evening, there was a violent crash, and I realized with horror, that my home was now in range of the martains heat ray.

It just occurred to me now, that my friends could be in trouble, hurt, or even dead. I wanted to go to help…but I was unable to get up, to scared, and to weak to stand. At dawn, a falling star, with a trail of green mist landed with a flash, like summer lightning. This was the second cylinder.

The hammering from the pit, and the pounding of cannons grew louder. My fear rose, as I heard the sound of someone creeping into the library. I looked at the front door, to see a young soldier, weary, streaked with blood and dirt.

"Anyone here?"The young colt asked quietly. I caught his attention, as I looked him in the eye.

"Come in. Here, drink this."I said giving him a glass of water.

"Thank you."He quietly said.

"What's happened?"

"They wiped us out…"I heard him say. "Hundreds dead, maybe thousands."

"The heat ray?"

"The Martians! They're inside the hoods of machines they've made."His voice grew shaky, as he begun to tremble. "Giant machines on legs that walked. They attacked us…they wiped us out."

"Machines?"

"FIghting machines. Picking up ponies and BASHING them against trees. Just hunks of metal! But they knew exactly what they were doing…"

"Hmm…"I sighed quietly. "There was another cylinder that came last night."

"Yes…It looked bound for Canterlot."He said. My eyes widened in horror.

"Canterlot? Shining Armor…I couldn't have dreamed there'd be danger to Shining Armor and Cadence so many miles away. I must go to Canterlot at once."

"Yes…and me…to report to headquarters…if there's anything left of it…"

* * *

On the way to Canterlot, we came upon an inn that was deserted. "Is everypony dead?"The young colt asked. Spike was beginning to shake to the fear of everypony being dead.

"Not everypony. Look, six cannons, with gunners standing by"I pointed my hoof towards a group of soldiers, who were prepared to fire.

"Bows and arrows against the lightning…they haven't seen the heat ray yet." We both rushed back into the direction of Canterlot, away from the machines and the gunners.

Suddenly, there was a heavy explosion, as the ground heaved. Windows, shattered, as gusts of smoke erupted in the air.

"LOOK! THERE THEY ARE! WHAT DID I TELL YOU!"The young colt said, pointing behind me and him.

Quickly, four of the fighting machines appeared, one after the other. They were monstrous tripods higher than the tallest steeple, striving over the pine trees, and smashing them. Walking engines of living metal, each carried a huge funnel, and a realized with horror that I've seen this awful thing before.

A fifth machine appeared on the far bank, raised itself to full height, flourished the funnel high in the air, and the ghostly, terrible hear ray, struck the town. As it struck, all five fighting machines exulted, emitting deafening howls which roared like thunder.

"OOOOOOOHLAAAAAAAAAAAH! OOOOOOOHLAAAAAAAAAAAH!"They yelled.

The six cannons we had seen, now fired simultaneously, decapitating a fighting machine. The Martian inside the hood was slain, and sent to the full winds, and the machine, now an intricate device of metal, went whirling to destruction.

As the other monsters advanced, ponies ran away blindly, the young colt, among them. But I jumped into the river below, and hid, until forced up to breathe. Now the cannons spoke again…but the heat ray this time, sent them, to oblivion.

With a white flash, the heat ray swept across the river. Scolded, half blinded and agonized, I staggered through leaping hissing water towards the shore. I fell helplessly in full sight of the Martains, expecting nothing but death. Spike followed, and did the same.

The foot of a fighting machine came down close to my head, as the ground shook, knocking Spike off his feet, and lifted again, as the Martains carried away the debrief of their fallen comrade. And I realized that by a miracle, we had escaped death.


	3. Thunerfoal, and ponies last hope

**Chapter 3. Forever Autumn**

* * *

For three days, Spike and I fought our way on roads packed with refugees. The homeless, burdened with boxed and bundles containing their valuables. All that was of value to me was in Canterlot.

And by the time I reached their big white house, my brother, and Cadence were gone… I continued on, sad, weary, and angry, my heart now at the bottom of its own pit, I stumbled back with the crowd, now making its way towards the coast.

Fire, suddenly leapt from house to house, the population packed, and ran. And I was swept along with them, aimless, and lost without my brother. Finally, I headed eastward, for the ocean, and my only hope of survival. A boat, out of Equestria.

* * *

I couldn't stop myself from crying as a walked with the crowd. All I thought about were my friends…my family…my life… Before we had left Ponyville, I made sure my friends were all safe.

I couldn't find out why, simply because they had already fled away, to escape this terrible disaster. A gentle rain, poured softly on my weary eyes…as if to hide a lonely tear. _"My life…will be forever Autumn."_I thought to myself.

As we walked on, getting closer and closer to the coast, more and more ponies joined the painful exiles. Sad, weary mares, their foals stumbling and streaked with tears, their colts bitter and angry, the rich, rubbing shoulders with beggars and outcasts.

Dogs, snarled and whines. Horses lips were covered with foam, and here and there were wounded soldiers…as helpless, as the rest.

Spike noticed my sadness, as he sighed gently. "Cheer up Twilight…"He quietly told me. "We still got each other…that's what's important. What we have now, is what's important."He said rubbing the back of my ear.

Spike was right…very right indeed. Still a baby dragon, Spike was one of the smartest dragon she knew…though he was the only

dragon she knew. "I know spike…I know…"

"I'm still your number one assistant right?"He asked. I paused, and quietly said.

"No…"I said…his face turned to confusion, before I finished. "Your not my number one assistant…Your my friend…my best friend Spike."We shared our first few moments of happiness in the past week. It felt so different, from the fear, and the sadness spreading around like Plague.

As we were walking, we all saw Tripods wading up the river, cutting through bridges as though they were paper. One, appeared above a tall clock tower. Never before in the history of the world, had such a mass of ponies moved and suffered together. This was no disciplined march…it was a stampede, without order, and without a goal. Six Million ponies unarmed, and unprovisioned, driving head on. It was the beginning, of the route of civilization, of the massacre, of ponykind.

As we approached the coast, we could see boats and steamers sailing away into the horizon. The vast crowd buffeted me to the last already packed steamer. I looked up, enviously of those safely on board…straight into the eyes, of my beloved Brother, and Cadence.

At sight of me and Spike, they begun to fight there way through the packed deck to the gangplank. At that moment, it was raised, as I caught a last glimpse of their despairing faces, before the crowd, swept us away.

Pegasus, flew up, and away, attempting to reach the steamers out on sea. The coastal winds, made it impossible to fly in a stable form. A few pegasus went to far, out, and crashed into the ocean, never to be seen again.

The steamer begun to move slowly away, and I quickly used my magic, to levitate Spike onto the deck, where Shining Armor and Cadence met him. On the landward horizon, appeared the silhouette of a fighting machine. Another came, then another, plunging far out to sea, blocking the exit of the steamer.

Between the, lay the silent, grey Ironclad, Thunderfoal. Slowly it moved toward shore, then with a deafening roar, and whoosh of spray, it swung about and drove at full speed towards the waiting Martains.

Floating in the waters, like a ghostly hero, lay Thunderfoal…The mighty ship moved swiftly through the waters, with the cannons blazing as she came. The ship, brought a mighty warlord Tripod, crashing down in Sheets of flames.

Sensing victory was nearing, thinking fortune must have smiled, ponies started cheering, "COME ON THUNDERFOAL!" Over and over, as if were the fate of all ponykind…simply cause it was.

The Martians released their black smoke, but the ship sped on, cutting down another Tripod, sending it into the depths of the Equestria channel. Instantly, the others raised their heat rays, and melted the Thunderfoals, valiant heart.

The flashing heat ray pissed down on the deck, as everyponies last hope, suddenly vanished, extinguished, by the sight of the sinking wreck of the Thunderfoal. Slowly disappearing…"Farewell Thunderchild."Ponies around Twilight, now alone, without Spike, and without her friends, said quietly.

When the smoke cleared, the little steamer had reached the misty horizon, and I knew my Brother, Spike, and Cadence were all safe. I assumed, my friends left early, and caught a ride on one of the steamers, and was now safely away from the hell and torment that has happened.

But the Thunderfoal had vanished forever, taking with her ponies last hope of victory. The sky was suddenly lit by green flashes. Cylinder following Cylinder, and no one, and nothing was left now to fight them.

The earth, belonged to the Martains..


	4. The red weed

**Part II, chapter 1. The red weed**

* * *

The next day at dawn, there was a brilliant fiery red, and I wandered through the weird, and lurid landscape of another planet. As the ponies had succumbed to the Martians, to our land, now succumbed to the red weed. The plant that gives mars its red appearance.

Wherever there was a stream, or any sign of water, the red weed would grow and clung with frightening courageousness. Its claw like throngs chocking the movement of the water, and then it would crawl like a slimy, red animal across the land, covering field, ditch, and tree.

As I continued, I came across a town, which was now nothing but a collection of houses, now half collapsed, and burnt. I walked past a church, and saw the dead body of a pony lying there on the ground.

I felt unable to leave him to the mercy of the red weed, and decided to bury him decently. I Mares cry suddenly echoed through the ghostly, abandoned village. I looked up, around, then back down at the colt. Again, the Mares cry emitted again.

"NATHANIEL!"She cried. Suddenly, the ponies eyes flickered open…he was alive. A mare suddenly appeared from behind me, and ran up to us. "NATHANIEL…I saw the Church burst into flames are you alright?"She asked.

"Don't touch me!"The colt said backing away.

"But it's me Beth…your wife…"

"NO! Your one of them, a devil."Nathaniel said getting up, and continuing backwards. The mare looked at me, and said,

"He's delirious."

"LIES! I saw the devils sign."

"What are you saying?"Beth asked. I listened to the two speak, while making sure Martians weren't nearby.

"The green flash in the sky. His demons were here along, in our hearts and souls, just waiting for a sign from him! AND NOW THEY'RE DESTROYING OUR WORLD!"He yelled out.

"But they're not devils they're Martians."I continued to listen.

"We must leave here."I said. Beth nodded once, and took Nathaniel by the hoof.

"Look, the house still stands, come Nathaniel quickly!" We took shelter in a cottage, and black smoke spread hemming us in. Then a fighting machine came across the field spraying jets of steam that turned the black smoke, into thick dust.

"OOOOOOOLAAAAAAAAAH!"It roared over the lands.

"Dear god help us."Beth said outlaid.

"THE VOICE OF THE DEVIL, IS HEARD IN OUR LAND!"Nathaniel yelled, as if he were trying to draw attention to them. "Listen, do you hear them drawing near?"He asked. "They're searching for the sinners."

"Each one is feeding off the power of our fear, and the evil within US!"he continued on. "When the demons, arrived, the ones alive, would be better off dead."

"There must be something worth living for? Maybe something worth trying for…even some things worth dying for…And if just ONE pony could stand tall…there must be some hope for us all. Somewhere…somewhere in the spirit of Equestria.

The two ranted on, to the point where it almost sounded like they were singing.

"But…it's just to late…TO LATE!"Nathaniel yelled.

"No Nathaniel…don't say such things…there has to be a way…for us to restore life as it was."

Suddenly, there was a heavy crash, and the ground heaved. The house suddenly collapsed on top of us. The noises of splintering wood, and clinging pipes, made it unbearable.

"Dear god! A cylinder's landed on the house. We're underneath it, in the pit."Nathaniel said. We were trapped for the night, unable to rest from the constant hammering coming from above.

* * *

Around midnight, Nathaniel and I broke free, and climbed out of the rubble. There was no way out without being spotted, so we were still forced to stay. Nathaniel looked around, looking for something. "Beth!"He gasped. "She's Dead! Buried under the rubble. Why! Why, Satan why did you take one of your own?"He shouted.

As the night went on, his outcries towards the devil and god invited death for us both…and yet…I pity him. As time went on, we realized the Martians, and what they were doing with the ponies they had captured.

In their new machines they've made, a six legged, spider, that picked up ponies nimbly, and tossed them into a cage on its back. The Martians would eat the fresh, living flesh of Mares and Colts, and injecting the blood, into their own veins.

"It's a sign!"Nathaniel said. "I've been given a sign. They must be cast out, and I have been chosen to do it. I must confront them now!"

"No Nathan no!"I begged.

"Those machines are just demons in another foe. I shall destroy them with my prayers, and burn them with my holy cross. I shall…"Nathaniel was cutoff by a noise coming from above. A curious eye of a Martian appeared at the last standing window, and a menacing claw explored the room.

I dragged Nathaniel down to the coal cellar, and eventually, I heard the Martain fumbling at the latch. It broke in, and in the darkness, I could see the claw touching things. Walls, coal, wood…then, it touched my hoof. I nearly shouted, and for a time, it lied still, rested against my hoof.

Then with a click, it gripped something, and the unconscious body of Nathaniel was dragged away, and there was nothing I could do to stop it, nor prevent it.

* * *

At dawn, I had a look outside the blocked window, and saw signs of relief. The Martians and all they're machinery had gone. Trembling, I dug my way out, and climbed to the top of the mound. Not a Martian in sight…"_could this be the end"_…I thought to myself.

The day seemed dazzling bright after my day of imprisonment, with the sky glowing blue, red weed covered every scrap of ground, but a gentle breeze kept it swaying…and oh…the sweetness, of the air...


	5. Brave new world

**Chapter 5 A brave new world.**

* * *

Again, I was on my way back to Canterlot, going through towns and villages that were blackened ruins of total silence, desolated, and deserted villages. Ponys' empire had past away, taken swiftly and without error, by these creatures who were composed entirely of rain.

Similar to the pony, these creatures used different bodies, different machines, according to their needs. Except they never tired, never slept, along since, eliminated from their planet. The bacteria which caused all fevers, and other moralities.

The crimson red shade was still sticking to the horizon, as smoke rose from burning fires caused by the Martians and their machines. I came across another village, that seemed to be mostly still in tact. As I wandered through, the roads were completely empty.

Normally, there would be small bands of refugees, survivors, people, all together to help each other, and for survival. But this town was completely deserted…it was as if I were being watched.

"HALT!"A voice yelled from behind me. "Who goes there?"

I turned toward the voice, to see a colt standing some ten yards away. "Uh, a friend."I said. The colt turned away, and waved his hoof as if he were shooing a dog.

"Be on your way…this is my territory."I walked toward him closer.

"Your territory? What do you mean?"

"Wait a minute…it's YOU! The mare from Ponyville!"

"Good heavens the artillerycolt."I approached the young colt, glad to see him again, since he ran away with the crowd. "I'de thought you'd surely burn."

"I thought you'd surely drown."

"Have you seen any Martains?"

"Everywhere. We're done for alright."

"Well we can't just give up."

"Course we can't. It's now we've got to start fighting. Not against them, cause we'll be all killed. Now, we have to start fighting for survival. I reckon we could make it…I'VE GOT A PLAN!" The Artillarycolt begun.

"We're gonna build a whole new world for ourselves. Look, they took our world, and our lives right? So, we've got to make a new life, where they'll never find us. You know where…underground…You should see it down there. Hundreds of miles of drains, all sweet and clean now after the rain." The colt ranted on, and as I listened, I considered some of the possibilities he predicted.

"We'll build houses and everything! Start again from SCRATCH! And what's so bad about living underground eh? It's not been so great living up here if you want my opinion. Take a look around you…at the world we have come to know. Does it seem to be much more…than a crazy circuit show."

"But maybe from the madness, something beautiful, will grow. With just a hoofful of colts…we'll start all over again. We'll build shops, hospitals, and barracks, right under their noses, right under their feet. Everything we need, banks, prisons, and schools. We'll send scouting parties to collect books. And mares like you can teach the kids. Not poems and rubbish…SCIENCE, so we can everything working again."

"We'll build villages, and towns, and, and…We can play each other at Cricket. Listen, maybe one day we'll capture a fighting machine, learn to build them ourselves and then…WALLOP…our time to do some whipping out. WHOOSH, With our heat ray, and THEM running and dying!" I had to say, it was a clever plan, but would take lots of work.

"We'll BEAT them at their own game, PONIES ON TOP AGAIN!"The colt begun to enthusiastic with his little speech, that he begun to break out into song.

"Now our domination of Equestria's fading fast, and out of the confusion the chances come at last, to build a better FUTURE from the ashes of the past, in a brave, new, world. Just with a hoofful of colts…WE'll START ALL OVER AGAIN!"

"Ponies were born in freedom, and soon becomes a slave, in cages of convention, from the cradle, to the grave. The weak fall by the way side, but the strong will be saved, in a brave new world. With just a hoofful of colts, we'll start all over AGAIN!"

"Im not trying to tell ya, what to be…oh no, oh no, not me. But if ponykind is to survive, the ponies left alive, they're gonna have to build this world, and you. And with it's going to start with me and you! YES!" He suddenly shouted, sending echoes over the land.

"Just imagine all the poverty, the hatred, and the lies, and imagine all the destruction of all that you despise, slowly from the ashes, that phoenix will arise, in a brave new world."I begun to grow slightly tired of his little song. I couldn't put the pieces together, why he was singing in the first place, while others were screaming with pain.

Suddenly…he stopped, and his voice turned more serious, but still had that musical tone to it. "It may not sound like heaven…but at least, it's not, hell. Can't you see it, Civilization starting all over again! You know, like a second chance."His voice tuned away from the musical ways, and begun speaking like a sane pony once more.

"Heh…"He laughed, "We'll even build a railway that tunnels through to the coast, to go there for our holidays. Nothing can stop ponies like us. I've made a start already. C'mon down here, have a look."

In a cellar, there was a tunnel that was ten yards long, that had taken him a week to dig. "_I could have dug that much in a day_" I thought to myself. At that moment, I had my first inkling of the gulf between his dreams, and his power.

"It's doing the thinking and working that wears you out. I'm ready for a bit of a rest, how about a drink eh? Nothing but champagne now that I'm the boss."The colt offered. I took up the offer, and drank, and then he insisted upon playing cards.

With our species on the edge of extermination, with no prospect but a horrible death, we actually played games. As evening arrived, I could see from the hole, red flames glowing in the night. Tripod figures moving distantly, and I put down my champagne glass.

I felt like a traitor to my kind, and I knew I must leave this dreamer. When I met this young fellow, he seemed nice, smart, strong, and harmless…now he's gone completely insane, and is growing more obsessed with his plan by the second.

And just like that…I was on my way to Canterlot again, sneaking past the Martians. That was the only real advantage we had, was that we were small, and hard to see individually from that far up. We could move slowly, hide in buildings, ditches, and even behind trees, and still carry on without any Martian noticing.

As I kept going, I realized I was seeing something around a mountain nearby. As I continued, looking around, no Martians in site, the silhouette of a building reflected the light of the sun, catching my eye…and I realized with joy…I had reached Canterlot yet again...

* * *

**So what do you guys think after 5 chapters? Write a review, as Chapter 6 is next!**


	6. Dead Canterlot

**Chapter six. Dead Canterlot**

* * *

As I entered the remains of Canterlot, surviving ponies were here and there, talking, eating, crying… The silence was nearly unbearable…it wasn't your average quiet during a test at school…it was unusual silence…silence that was filling the air, taking over noise itself.

The wind howled through the streets, as papers, and other scraps flew across the pavement. Windows were shattered in most buildings, and some buildings were lying in their own rubble.

Ponies helped themselves to wine and food, as they stayed with each other, all together. Me however…I was all alone. Without my family…without Spike…or any of my friends…Celestia wasn't in her castle…and I had assumed she was most likely evacuated early.

As I thought about this…I begun to feel intolerably lonely. I thought about how just a few weeks ago, the world was thriving, with peace in every inch of this planet…now it's half destroyed, and scarred by the Martians.

How could have I survived so much of this great hell, after nearly a month. I couldn't bear it any longer, as I continued walking through the great city.

I came across a dozen dead bodies on a cobble road, their outlines softened by the black dust. All remained still…houses locked and empty, shops closed, and outside of the familiar white house, in which my brother lived in, some gold chain and a watch was scattered on the pavement.

I looked up at the house, and at the front door, which was hanging by its top hinge, fully open, before a strong gust of wind blew the rest of it off. I walked into the empty house, and wandered through room after room.

As I looked at the painting hung up on the wall, there were pictures of me and my Brother, Cadence and him, and some of all of us together. One, had a little note in the frame…"**Always together, Brother and Sister -Shining Armor**".

I read it over and over again, feeling tears form in my eyes. My stomach grumbled, as I peered into the kitchen for any edible food left. I managed to find a loaf of bread, stale, but not molding.

As I eat, the hard bread was tacky…but it would do…it was better then having nothing at all. One of the pictures, one of my favorites, was of my entire family…my mother…father, brother and me, lay on the floor, the glass shattered about on top of it. I slowly picked it up, shaking off any loose pieces of glass, and stared. For a time…it grew even quieter and I begun to grow tense.

"OOOOOOOOOOOHLAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"A noise emitted. I ran outside, and stopped…"OOOOHLLAAAAAAAAH!"It went again.

I stared towards the sound, and it seemed as though the empty quiet city had found a voice for its fear and solitude. The desolating cry, worked upon my mind. The whales, took possession of me, as I slowly moved toward the sound. I was incredibly

hoofsore, hungry, and thirsty. Why was I wandering alone in this city of the dead? Why was I alive, when Canterlot was lying in state of its black shroud. I felt intolerably lonely, drifting from street to empty street, drawn inexorably, towards that cry.

"OOOOOOOOOOHLAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I saw, over the trees on Primrose hill, the fighting machine from which the howling came. I crossed regence canal, and there stood a second machine, upright, full height…but as still as the first.

It let out another short howl, before everything returned to silence…dead, quiet silence. I looked up, and saw a third machine. It was erect and motionless, like the others.

An insane resolve possessed me…I would give my life to the Martians here and now. I marched, recklessly towards the titan, and saw that a massive cluster of crows were circling above the hood.

I begun running along the road, feeling no fear, only a wild trembling exultation, as I ran up the hill towards the motionless monster. I looked up at it, and noticed red shreds hanging out, at which the hungry birds now pecked and tore.

I got to the top of the hill, and on the other side, lay the Martians camp, and mighty space it was. Scattered about it, in their overturned machines were the Martians, dead, slain after all our devices and powers had failed, by the humblest things upon the earth. Bacteria, minuet, invisible, bacteria.

Directly when the invaders arrived, drank, fed, breathed, our microscopic allies attacked them…from that moment…they were doomed


	7. Epilogue PT1

**Epilogue PT.1**

* * *

The next day, Ponies had come to together in celebration. Ponies came out of sewers, houses, and from the dark alleyways they were living in just hours before. Here and there, was the fragments of the red weed, now retreating, being beaten by the bacteria.

Machines lied in the ground, half buried, half burnt, and completely destroyed. Ponies danced on top of the machines in celebration, showing their gratitude for the bacteria around them.

Ponies played music, as couples dances, and foals played. The torment had ended. The ponies that were scattered across the land, the thousands who had fled over sea, including the ones most dear to me, all would return.

Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, and my Brother and Cadence, would soon be back, all to join the worldwide celebration. Trumpets were heard, as I looked toward the city gates, and saw Princess Celestia, and Luna, riding on a carriage toward the crowd.

Once the carriage stopped, both the sisters stood up, and spoke loudly...

"Ponies rejoice, as the invaders have vanished away, and our worlds peace has been restored. This day, will now be marked, as a worldwide holiday for Celebration."Celestia spoke first.

"Every year, to this day, it would now become a law, that ponies MUST have the day off, whether they celebrate or not. Spend the day with your families, and what you have, and enjoy life for the day, as we almost lost life forever."Luna spoke.

Streamers and party decorations suddenly floated through the air, being carried by the wind. I walked up to the carriage, eager to speak to the Princess. As both of them look upon me, both the sisters grew glad to know I was alright.

They would grow happier, to know that though many died, many more still survived. The only problems we had to encounter, was to rebuild our cities and towns, and the foul stench of decaying Martians filling the air.

As life returns to normal, question of another attack from Mars causes universal concern. Is our planet safe, or is this time of peace merely a reprieve. It may be that across the immensity of space, the Martians learned their lesson, and even now, await there opportunity.

Perhaps the future belongs not to us…but to the Martians


	8. Epilogue PT2

**Epilogue PT.2**

* * *

"Looking good…going good. We're getting good pictures here at ESO (**Equestrian Space Organization**) The landing craft touched down on Mara Twenty Eight kilometers on the aim point. We're looking at a remarkable landscape, littered with different colored rocks. Red, Purple…How 'bout that Bermuda?"The controller said to the Ponies working on a space station in the Atmosphere above Earth.

"Fantastic. Look at that dune field."Bermuda said.

"Now wait…I, I'm getting a no go signal…Now I'm losing one of the craft…Hey Bermuda, you getting it?"

"No, I lost contact. There's a lott'a dust blowing up there."

"Now I lost the second craft…we got problems."

"All contact lost Pasadena. Maybe the antenna's…"The radio suddenly cut out, as the live camera on board the space station, viewed Mars.

"What's that flare….you see it…a green flare, coming from Mars. Kind of a, green mist behind it. It's getting closer…You see'in this Bermuda?"The radio continued hissing. "Come in Bermuda…"Still no response.

"Houston, come in…What's go's on? Tracking station Forty Three, Canberra, come in Canberra. Tracking station Sixty Three, can you hear me Madrid?"The controller begun to tremble. "Can anypony hear me?"He said in a louder tone. The radio continued hissing, as the controller begun to breathe heavily, looking at the screen, watching the flare get closer, and closer.

"COME IN…COME IN!"Nothing…just him…and the green flare…

* * *

**THE END! Write your review, and guess what guys…there is a musical narrative of this. Look it up VIA Youtube, and search,**

**"Jeff Wayne - War of the Worlds." Uploader is "AYNILD. It's about an hour and a half long, but totally worth it. Enjoy..**


	9. Authors Notes

**War Of The Worlds Authors Notes**

* * *

**BIG THANKS TO**

Anyild- A former Youtuber, who supplied the music I listened to that influenced me while writing this story.  
His Youtube account was taken down, due to copyright from that music.

Jeff Wayne- The musical composer, who made the fantastic album, "The War Of The Worlds Musical Version".  
This was the music I listened to while writing this, and the album this story is based off of.

Fanfiction- For being here for me to post this.

Everyone who is reading this- For reading my story

* * *

**Other stories**

Don't Cry, Oh Fluttershy.

Derek, an eighteen year old Englishman, finds Fluttershy in an Alley on his way home.

My LIttle Amnesia-HALLOWEEN SPECIAL!

Twilight gets locked in castle Hoofenburg by the dark Alexander.

Equestrian War II

The Griffons and Ponies are at war again, in the time equivalent to the late 1930's and early 1940's on Earth.

* * *

Thanks for everything, and I hope you enjoyed this story.

-Dramatic Stories


End file.
